Dragon Age: Magi
by T.K. Edwards
Summary: Circle mage, Neria Surana life is turned on its head when she passes her Harrowing. Her close friend Jowan betrays her and escapes the tower and her strange talents lands her in the King's army at Ostagar. After the armies devastating defeat at the hands of the darkspawn, Neria is forced to flee into an alien world that fears both elf's and mages.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone**

**This story is something I came up with while practicing, from there I got sooo many ideas and so I put fingers to keyboard and started this! The first few chapters of this story follows my own version of the Mage Origin but the main character will not become a Grey Warden. That honour belongs to the nameless (as of yet) male human noble.**

**Please drop a review, criticisms and suggestions. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The tower sat quietly and still tonight, the sounds of the patrolling templars steel boots echoed in the halls of the ancient tower. They were keeping an eye out for any apprentices out of bed sneaking off to where they're not permitted. Neria Surana, an elven mage sat reading at her vanity as a patrol passed the apprentice quarters. There was no candle light to announce her presence, she used a wisp from the Fade. She made it hover over the book, it made enough light to make out the words of the book, but not too much to awaken the sleep apprentices.

All circle apprentices within Kinloch Hold shared a living space, it was cramped at times, and luckily they separated the girls from the boys. The children had their own living area in another part of the tower, once they came of age they would be moved here. Apprentices that passed their Harrowing – a trial so secret no apprentice knew what it entailed, but those who passed became full-fledged mages and they moved to the second floor of the tower and have their own living space separate from others.

Neria wished she could live on the second floor so badly, it would get away from the others. She also didn't like how the templars flocked all of the apprentices to their shared quarters like cattle. She wanted a place where she could go to get away from others at her own choice. _Any day now, they'll call me to take my Harrowing. I'll pass whatever test they throw at me and become a true mage._

The thought distracted her train of thought and she lost track of the text she was reading, forcing her to re-read the paragraph again. The book wasn't anything special, just a tome of spells for apprentices, it was full of basic spells. She was studying the page on spirits and spirit healing, though she had an affinity for the primal school of magic that didn't stop her from being fascinated by the other schools of magic.

A few weeks before she had sought out Enchanter Leorah, a fellow elf and asked the aging enchanter to teach her some healing magic. Leorah agreed, reluctantly of course, she wasn't the kind of person to teach, but it was her duty as an enchanter to do so. Neria was surprised at how easily she mastered the basic spell, so was Leorah. It took many mages months to fully master the spell.

Wynne a Senior Enchanter, impressed with Neria's abilities, briefly taught her about spirits, just enough to summon wisps. Wynne gave her such high praise and told of her skills to the other senior enchanters.

After that rumours began to spread amongst the mages and apprentices that Neria was skilled enough to her Harrowing. It was an exciting thought, but three weeks later she was still an apprentice taking the same lessons she took years ago.

_Maker, will I even get my Harrowing? _

She stayed up every night this week as long as she could, waiting for the templars to arrive and take her above to the Harrowing Chamber at the very top of the tower. It was the third day of waiting this week, the sound of the templars distant footsteps made her excited as they approached, but each time they passed the apprentice quarters her excitement dimmed. She cursed herself each time she passed.

Her eyes grew heavy as the hours passed, it seemed like minutes to her. It was not healthy to stay up this late every night, and the light shadows under her eyes were proof of that. She was not one to give much care to her looks, she wasn't like other she knew putting on make-up to look pretty, she was an elf the humans said she was beautiful. The boys all stared at her and whispered about her. She didn't care she had no interest in any of them.

She closed her book and sent the wisp back to the Fade. She placed the book in the drawer of the vanity, it was a common sight along with scrolls and hair brushes. She took a look at herself in the mirror and saw the shadows under her eyes. _You look good, despite the bags. _She never once thought of herself as beautiful she saw herself as an average looking nineteen-year-old.

She quietly sat up and tip-toed towards her bunk. She shared the bunk with an egotistical human who hated elves. Aaliyah was self-absorbed, believing herself to be more gifted than any of the apprentices, when in truth she was scored below Neria in both written tests and practical tests. Aaliyah and her gang would bully Neria every chance they got, in class and in the halls. They called her a cheater, that she got the answer from First Enchanter Irving.

Her gang had tried to make a rumour go around that something else was going on between Neria and the First Enchanter, but thank the Maker, no one believed it. And Aaliyah and her gang were punished. But it didn't stop them, the bullying became worse and Neria ignored them the best she could, but there were days when it was too much and they got to her and she could do nothing but find a lonely place and cry.

She hated that they made her do that. It wasn't the sign of a mage to cry, she thought

She had few friends, the ones she did have were boys and enchanters. She would have tried and made friends with the same sex, but it didn't help that Aaliyah made it impossible for Neria to make friends with the female apprentices.

Neria dreaded waking Aaliyah up, she would – of course – make a scene that would wake everyone up. Which would cause the templars to arrive. She made it to the bunk, thank the Maker that she slept on the bottom bunk as sneaking back up at night would be more difficult. She began to settle down on her bed…

"Back from waiting for the templars again?" That voice sent a shiver down Neria's spine and made her stomach sink. Aaliyah was awake, Neria cursed under her breath sadly

"You know they won't come for you. They'll becoming for me, I'll take my Harrowing. While they will force on you the Rite of Tranquillity. You'll become just like Owan and the other Tranquil."

Being a Tranquil scared Neria she didn't want to become a living husk, walking and talking but not feeling any emotion. It was the worst insult another apprentice could say to another. "_You'll be made tranquil. You won't have any magic and you'll have to do anything that you are told!"_

It made Neria uneasy just thinking about. As a child she had frequent nightmares about being made Tranquil. She trembled at the thought, she didn't want to be made tranquil, and it was – in her mind – a fate worse than death. She wanted to be a mage! Pressing her hands to her ears she tried ignored Aaliyah taunts, she was thankful that she didn't wake the other up.

"Just you wait knife-ears. The templars will arrive and take me to the Harrowing Chamber. After that I won't ever see your ears again…unless I visit the stockroom." Aaliyah laughed quietly.

Neria let her ears go. That was the last straw, she had enough of the bitch. She mustered all her courage and forced her mouth open "Shut it you bitch!" the words came out louder than she would have liked. In a rush she quickly put her hands over her mouth as she saw the other girls begin to stir, but they did not wake up. Aaliyah climbed down the bunk with such fury, Neria shot up and saw the rage on the girls face.

"How dare you speak to **me** that way, you knife-eared bitch!" She raised her hand, a slap was approaching Neria closed her eyes and raised her hands to protect her face and braced herself.

"What are you doing?" A male voice called out with a hushed voice.

It was Cullen, Neria was never so happy to see a templar in her life. She had seen Cullen with other templars a few times around the tower. She found it odd that she bumped into him often and wondered why that was. For a human he was quite attractive, she never until now realized it.

"Leave Apprentice Neria alone, Aaliyah." He warmed. He never drew his blade, but the two templars behind him had. Neria saw the fear in their eyes, they thought Aaliyah was about to attack her with magic. Cullen stared the human woman down. Aaliyah's hand fell to her side.

"I am sorry about that, just a misunderstanding." She said in an affectionate tone. She was trying to make out that she was innocent. Aaliyah smiled and her lips moved. "Are you here to take me for my Harrowing?" She boldly asked as her eyes were fixed on Neria as if she was saying. _'It's my Harrowing, not yours. You filthy knife-ear.'_

Cullen approached them and gave Neria a compassionate look. He turned to Aaliyah and looked at her for a moment. "Could you please move."

The colour from her face drained and she took three steps back. Neria couldn't stop herself from grinning. It was _her _Harrowing. Aaliyah was shacking it looked like she was going to faint at any moment from the shock.

Cullen let out his hand toward Neria. "It's time for your Harrowing. Apprentice Surana." She took his hand and couldn't help but blush. It was like a romantic novel, but with mages and templars. She rose to her feet and was guided out of the apprentice quarters. The other templars gathered behind her. Neria wanted to look back one last time to see Aaliyah's face, but she chose not to. She would rise above the pettiness that Aaliyah had always shown her.

"I'll warn you now. The Harrowing will not be easy." Cullen said seriously.

A templar rushed next to him. "Quite Cullen. You are not to speak of this to her." The templar interrupted. Cullen shook his head at this.

"No, how are mages supposed to pass their Harrowing on such little information given? We send most of them to their deaths. If mages are to pass their Harrowing's they should not fear it."

The talk of death made Neria uneasy and scared. She knew of a few apprentices before her that had been taken for their Harrowing never returned. She had assumed they were taken to another Circle in Thedas. But now she knew that they had died. _I could die? Is the Harrowing that dangerous?_

Cullen then turned to Neria and saw the fear on her face. "Do not fear. You shall overcome the challenges of the Harrowing." He said, giving her a reassuring smile.

His words gave her some comfort. In return she gave him a weak smile, it was to hide her fear mainly. She was still concerned about the coming Harrowing. She did not know what to expect and the thought of it frightened her the more she thought about it. It was too late to back out now, they passed through the templars quarters the entrance to the Harrowing Chamber lay ahead.

_Suck it up Neria, you have nothing to fear…nothing. You can do this._

She place her foot on the first step and took a deep breath and continued up the stairs, Cullen was a few steps behind her. His presence gave her the courage she needed to push forward. It was strange that a templar was giving her courage, she would normally fear them. Maybe she was wrong about templars. Just maybe there was away for mages and templars to get along.

The Harrowing Chamber was filled with several templars and the Knight-Commander himself, Greagoir. Cullen walked towards his fellow templars and took his place standing next to them. First Enchanter Irving stood next to the Knight-Commander, Irving was old man with a long grey beard, despite his age he was still standing. Greagoir walked towards her.

"Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him. Thus spoke the prophet Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium, ruled by mages who had brought the world to the edge of ruin. Your magic is a gift, but it's also a curse, for demons of the dream realm - the Fade - are drawn to you, and seek to use you as a gateway into this world." He recited the words perfectly.

Irving stepped forward next "This is why the Harrowing exists. The ritual will send you into the Fade and there you will face a demon, armed with only your will."

_I'm to face a-a demon!_

Every apprentice is taught not to seek a demon as they can corrupt a mage and possess them, now she was told to face one. Though she had learnt to protect herself from them, she never thought she would have to face against one. How would one go about fighting such a powerful spirit?

"Is there any other option?" She cursed at that, she knew what the other option was and she did not want it.

"There is only tranquillity." Greagoir coldly said.

"Is losing all your magically power and option? No, have faith child you can do this." Irving placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I've tutored you in the ways of the primal school. You are my most gifted apprentice. I know you can do this."

"Know this apprentice." Greagoir interrupted. "If you fail, we templars will do our duty. You will die."

Irving shot an angry look at him and shook his head disapprovingly. Greagoir ignored him and gestured to a pedestal in the centre of the chamber. "This is lyrium. The very essence of magic and your gateway into the Fade."

Irving turn her to face him and gave her a reassuring look. "The Harrowing is a secret out of necessity child. Every mage must go through this trial by fire. As we succeeded, so shall you. Keep your wits about you and remember the Fade is a realm of dreams. The spirits may rule it, but your own will is real."

"The apprentice must go through this alone First Enchanter." Greagoir said, breaking the two apart. He looked at her and sized her up. "You are ready." He gestured to the pedestal.

She took a breath, deep and long. She could hear the lyrium as she drew closer to it, it was singing a beautiful song. She knew that pure lyrium could kill her but it was needed for the ritual. Most of the power would be used up so it wouldn't harm her.

She reached out her hand towards the blue singing liquid – and touched it – the substance stuck to her hand and began to glow brighter and brighter until she could only see blue light. She closed her eyes as the magic began to flow into her, its power was warm and welcoming before long she passed out surrounded by darkness.

She awoke in the oddest place ever, the sky was green and she was surrounded by pillars, ancient Tevinter from the looks of them. A Tevinter statue stood next to her and beside that was a vase. A fancy Orlesian looking vase.

"This is the Fade." She said to no one in particular. She could feel the power of her magic had grown stronger. Mages were more powerful in the Fade after all, this place was the source of magic. She remembered Irving's words. _Keep your wits about you._

The pillars sank into the ground revealing a path down to – somewhere – she looked up as her view was no longer obstructed and saw a tall mountain with warped rocks, deformed trees and…architecture that she had never seen before. She decided that it would be best to look for this demon, and confront it as soon as possible.

Making her way down a stony path she came across a mouse, a large mouse. A spirit maybe? Or a lesser demon. She couldn't tell the difference unless it told her. "I know. A wisp may be able to help." Using her magic she summoned a blue ball that bobbed and weaved around her in excitement. She could tell it was the same wisp she had first summoned and the one she used early to help her read. She could just tell somehow.

"You always seem to come when I summon a wisp, it's always you." He said as the wisp began to spark.

Wynne had told her that she would always get a different wisp whenever she summoned one. It was rare for the same wisp to be summoned more than once. Neria smiled as the ball vibrated and sparked.

"I'm going to give you a name. How about Sparky. I like it and it suites you. Do you like it?" She laughed as the wisp made an excited hum. It like its name. It whizzed around her for a while before stopping.

"Okay now on to why I summoned you. Is that mouse a spirit or a demon." She pointed at the large mouse that was just sitting there looking at them. It pure black eyes made her feel uneasy. The wisp looked to where she was pointing and zoomed towards the mouse and began circling the creature before quickly returning to her.

It made a sad hum.

"You don't know what it is?" Neria thought it strange, it had to be either a spirit or a demon it just had to be one of them.

"You have such an affinity with the spirits of this place." A voice echoed.

Neria jumped, startled by the voice she began to look around her surrounding trying to see where the voice came from. The wisp began to fly around her erratically as if it were scared by the voice.

"Don't be afraid." She gently grabbed the wisp and began to stroke it. However the wisp wiggled free and sparked violently at her hand.

"I'm so sorry." She winced as she rubbed her stinging part of her hand where the wisp had hit her with its magic.

"The wisps are easily spooked. They run at the first unknown sound and that saves them from the darker and more powerful demons." The voice spoke again.

"Where are you?" Neria called out. She didn't notice Sparky hovering above her hand using its magic to heal her hand.

"Down here." The voice called again.

Neria looked down at the mouse and quickly realised the truth. The mouse had been the one calling to here. "What are you?"

The mouse began to glow white and slowly took a human form. Neria was surprised to see a human in mage robes. Did he follow her in? She didn't remember seeing him in the Harrowing Chamber. Then what was he?

"I was once like you, maybe. It's hard to remember at times." He said, he had a sad look about him. His face was heavy weighed down by regret. She had seen that face so many times in the tower on recaptured mages who had escaped the tower and on female apprentices who became pregnant after a one-night fling.

"So you were an apprentice?" Neria asked she was concerned about the man's mental health he seemed off, distant.

"An apprentice? Yes – yes! – I took my Harrowing I was about to pass. But I ran out of time and the templars cut me down. I took too long and they took my life from me."

Neria could easily picture that. The templars killing mages for any reason. _"We're doing the Makers work, protecting man from the curse of magic._" If she took too long would they kill her? Would Irving stop them? If so why didn't he stop them from murdering this man?

"How long have you been here? Do you know Irving?"

"I do not know that name. I cannot remember how long I've been here. I've wandered for so long. It isn't fair that the templars do this to us mages."

Neria looked at him, was he a mage? He looked like one and he spoke with the knowledge of the injustices that the templars threw upon mages, but there was a feeling in the back of her mind. She couldn't quite place it. Sparky whizzed around in a circle next to here, Sparky had calmed down finally. But this man – or whatever he was – had begun to make her feel uneasy.

"You're right it isn't fair. But there is nothing we can do." She said, hopefully talking to him more might ease her mind.

"They send us mages in here fresh and as unprepared for the dangers that await us. There is a demon here, hunting you. You are snack dangled before them, a tease for the spirits of the Fade."

"Then…I'll fight this demon." She announced with confidence she didn't know she had.

"You can't just fight everything in here. What you face is powerful, cunning. There are others here, other spirits. They will tell you more, maybe help you if you can believe anything you see." He said pointing further down the path.

The man may be able to help her. If what he says about this demon is true she would need all the help she could get. Sparky could only help so much. Having spirits on her side would help a great deal when she faced this demon he spoke about.

"Thank you for the information... Erm, what can I call you? You didn't give me your name."

The man looked at her with confusion, he rubbed his forehead for a moment before answering. "Call me Mouse it will do. I have long forgotten my true name. I'll follow you if that's all right. My chance was long ago, but you… you may have a way out yet."

The Fade was just as warped and strange as she had read. Floating platforms and islands dotted the sky and were constantly moving and shifting. The only thing that wasn't moving was off far into the distance was a Black City, the one that the Chantry preached was once the Golden City and the seat of the Maker. Looking at it sent a shiver down her spine, it felt as if the longer she stared at it would engulf her entire being in darkness.

Mouse had shifted his form back into a mouse and was follow a few steps behind her, he was keeping to the wall that had arisen from the ground. A few rouge wisps attacked her, Mouse told her that they were sent by the demon to test her magical abilities. If that was true then why send wisps? They're too weak to face against a mage. She found it quite odd. If this demon was as cunning as Mouse told her, it would have sent more of a cunning challenge.

They came across an odd looking arena. It was almost a perfect circle and it had burning warped trees around it. The fire was coalescing among the trees but it was not spreading.

"That is where you will face the demon. It is unwise to wait here for it while it stalks you." Mouse squeaked.

"So it set up this? Is it waiting for me to prepare myself?" She asked as she was staring at the arena.

"I don't know. It is possible."

Neria pushed on but she couldn't stop picturing the arena. It was very familiar, like she had seen it before somewhere but had long forgotten about it. Her train of thought was disturbed by Mouse.

"A spirit lies ahead of us. Not the one that is in pursuit of you, maybe it can help – or not."

"What kind of spirit is it? Evil or benevolent?"

Mouse looked up at her in his mouse form, his tiny nose twitched a few times. "I can't tell from here. Be careful."

They approached another opening in the land, this one however was closer to the edge than she liked. It looked like a smithy, Neria had seen them only in books. She noticed a templar at the forge, no, a man dressed in a templars uniform. Was this the spirit that Mouse had told her about? The man turned around and noticed her and pulled a sword from the forge.

"Another mortal thrown into the flames and left to burn, I see." It said with a wise, but echoed voice. "Your mages have devised a cowardly test. Better that you were pitted against each other to prove your mettle with skill, than to send you unarmed against a demon."

"You know why I am here?" She said surprised. This man was a spirit she could feel it now were she couldn't before. But how did it know of the Harrowing?

"You are not the first sent here for such testing. Nor shall you be the last, I suspect." It replied placing the newly forged sword onto a nearby weapon rack. "That you remain means that you have not yet defeated your hunter. I wish you a glorious battle to come."

Neria looked around his smithy, she saw swords and shields aplenty a few bows and crossbows, but no staves and no wands. She was looking around trying to figure out what kind of spirit this was from the items nearby. Mouse was being quite, maybe he didn't talk to spirits much.

"What kind of spirit are you? If I may ask." Better to ask directly and be told than to waste time trying to figure it out.

"I am Valour, a warrior spirit. I hone my weapons in search of the perfect expression of combat." He showed her one of his weapons, a greatsword. She could feel the magic inside it. One of these weapons might boost her magical abilities enough to fight against the demon.

"You created this weapons? How? Your forge is not even hot."

Valour looked into his cold forge and let out a short laugh. "They are brought into being by my will. I understand that in your world, mages are the only ones who can will things into being."

"Then I create my own weapon?" If he was right than it would be easy for her to will a stave into existence. All things in the Fade are an expression of a single thought, what was stopping her from simply willing a stave into her hand.

"You…are not like the other mortals. Mortals who are sent her to be tested ask me to forge them a weapon. You understand better than they do, mortal." Valour said gesturing for her to come closer.

She walked towards him and he pointed to the forge. "Place your hands upon the coal and will your weapon into existence."

She reluctantly place both of her hands on the coals and she closed her eyes. She pictured a two headed dragon staff, one that she once saw when she first arrived in the tower. That staff belonged to a senior enchanter who was her first teacher. Sherlie was her name, her staff was said to be very powerful. Sherlie told her once that she made the staff herself, but didn't tell her what she made it out of and how she made it.

She concentrated hard on the image of the staff, she imagined its looks, its power. The coal began to glow with heat but it did not burn. Neria opened her eyes and closed her hands tightly shut and pulled the staff out of the forge. The staff was glowing hot, it began to take the shape of the staff that she had imagined, the top of the staff was a two headed dragon both eating a red oval crystal.

She was amazed at the power that the staff she willed into existence had. She swung it around and channelled a bit of her power through it and launched some magic off into the distance.

"A fine stave. You should be proud. With that weapon I am sure you will have a glorious battle and I believe you may even win." Neria looked at the staff in awe. She couldn't believe that she forged such a weapon, with her mind no less.

She turned to look for Mouse but he was gone. Sparky looked at her confused, he didn't know who this 'Mouse' she talked about was. A thought ran through her head and it sent a shiver down her spine. "Did you see a mouse with me?"

Valour looked at her, even though the helmet she could tell the spirit was confused at what she had asked. "I saw only you and your wisp approach. I never saw any 'mice'."

Neria grew concerned, maybe the demon had snuck up on Mouse and took him. Or maybe…and this gave her much pause, Mouse working for the demon.

"I wish you luck, young mortal." Valour crossed his arms across his chest and bowed to her before turning his back to her, returning his attention back to his smithy.

Sparky zoomed around her anxiously. "I know, I know. But I have my staff and my will. I should be fine." Sparky let out a low hum and then sparked up again. Neria smiled. "I know you've got my back. Just be careful now." Sparky vibrated with excitement and whizzed back towards where they came from.

"I know just where to look for you, Mouse."

The arena that Mouse had told her about was now no longer empty. Mouse stood in front of a being made of fire and lava. A rage demon. Mouse turned and his expression was that of shock. "You aren't supposed to be here yet." He called out in fear.

"So you're working with the demon. I should have known!" She yelled in anger. In her rage she griped her staff tightly.

"You are too naive young mage. Soon I shall see the land of the living through your eyes, creature. You shall be mine, body and soul!" The demon spoke with such rage and power. Mouse began to tremble.

"No, she is too strong for you." He whelped.

"Think of all the meals we have shared 'Mouse'. Some of them were greater than…her."

Mouse face contorted in pain, he seemed torn between the two. He couldn't take it and ran towards her. He turned into his mouse form and fled down a nearby mouse hole.

"Aww. The mouse flees! He has grown to like you! I don't see why!" The demon spoke again.

"It is over demon. I will not bargain with you. I will not take any deal you make." Neria said confidently as she could despite the fear welling up inside her.

The demon let out a terrible roar and sent a ball of fire her way. Sparky whizzed away while she rolled out of the incoming projectiles way. She regained her footing and sent a torrent of lighting at the demon. It stood there and absorbed the blow and redirected the power back towards her. She leaped chest first onto the ground as the lightning arched over her. She could feel the heat of the lightning above her touching her back.

_Not lightning then, ice is the best course against a creature of fire._

She stood back up quickly and ran to the right to evade the demon, Sparky came back and encircled above her, it had gathered extra mana for her to use for her next spell. She could already feel the mana flowing into her, enhancing her already heighted mana pool. The demon drew closer to her, she wacked the demon's head with the end of her staff. It didn't faze the demon. Sparky zoomed towards the creature and let out a small blast of magic. The demon's head moved slightly back from the force of the wisps attack.

The demon laughed. "Such a brave creature you have there. It has intelligence and power beyond its fellows, so curious. I shall enjoy feasting on it!"

Sparky trembled with fear, it didn't stop it from pouring the rest of the mana it had gathered into her. The demon drew closer again, Neria side stepped trying to avoid it and put some distance between her and the demon. The demon stopped and roared, it began to gather flames above its head. She used the opportunity to use gathered mana against the demon and without warning she cast a cone of cold from her staff. The demon was enveloped in ice it didn't like it, its skin began to cool and became hard and it cried out in pain. She let out another cone of cold which froze the demon in its place.

It wasn't defeated yet, inside its icy casing it was glowing with heat that was slowly beginning to melt the ice that surrounding it. She carefully approached the frozen demon, her staff raised, ready to use if needs be. Sparky whizzed around the frozen demon humming. She had to end it now while she still had the chance. Not hesitating any longer she raised her stave above her head and brought it down with all the force she could muster upon the demon and it shatter into thousands of pieces. The demon was dead.

She looked around the field in which they had done battle. She couldn't help but feel that it was _way _too easy. Mouse had returned running towards her excitedly. "You did it. You actually did it!"

"Yes… I did." She sniffled as her eyes fell upon the melting ice with concern. _It was way too easy._

"When you came, I hoped that maybe you be able to… but I never any of you were worthy." He said excitedly.

"You were working with that demon! How many did you betray before me? What were their names?" The angry from before returned to her, she would never normally act on her anger but she knew couldn't stay as she was. Being meek and quite was not the signs of a mage.

"What? They were not as promising as you. It was a long time ago. I… don't remember their names. I don't even remember my own name." He said rubbing his forehead as he tried to remember. "It's the Fade, and the templars that killed me, like they tried with you."

"Really? This seemed too easy. The demon fell to a simple spell of ice!" she pointed to the broken shards of ice scattered around them.

"You defeated a powerful demon, you completed your test. With time, you will become a master enchanter with no equal. And maybe there is hope in that for someone as small and as… forgotten as me. If you want to help."

She didn't like the sound of this. Maybe fighting the other demon wasn't the true test after all. She took a step back. Sparky hovered over her shoulder, it was weary of this… Mouse.

"There may be a way for me to leave here, to get a foothold outside. You just need to want to let me in." He said with a sly grin.

"I'm starting to think the other demon wasn't my test." She said raising her staff defensively.

Mouse suddenly became all defensive. "What? What are you…? Of course it was! What else in here that could harm an apprentice of your potential." Mouse lowered his head submissively and sighed.

"Mouse?" she took another step back, fear replaced the anger from before and began to build within her heart.

Mouse raised his head, he had an evil expression on his face. His eyes turned black as the night. "You are a smart one." He said as his expression levelled out. His gaze was firmly fixed upon her.

He threw his arms apart. "Simple killing is a warrior's job. The real dangers of the Fade are preconceptions, careless trust… pride." He said with a demonic voice. He proceeded to raise both his arms above his head and began to grow larger. Spikes erupted from his back and arms and his skin quickly became blackened, twisted and rotten.

Neria couldn't move from the fear, this was demon… a true, powerful demon unlike anything she had read about. It was larger than her all she could too was to look helplessly at the twisted creature in horror. The demon looked at her with its black eyes, a hunger burned bright within them… a hunger and longing. Its soon attention fell upon the sky of the Fade.

"Keep your wits about you, mage. True tests **never **end!"

The demon disappeared in a flash of bright light that came from the sky. Neria looked around for any signs of it. She slumped to her knees in relief. "By the void. That… that was…

_Harrowing._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Keep your wits about you, mage. True tests __**never **__end!"_

The demons voiced echoed throughout her dream world. Its horrific form of rotted flesh and twisted, bony spikes were burned deep within her memories tormenting her. It could have at any time killed her or worse, taken over her body.

She stood alone on a platform of gnawed rock and jagged spikes. Earth cracked and crumbled as the demon from her Harrowing emerged from the ground, laughing at her.

"_Neria. Wake up!_" A voice called from above. It was a familiar voice, distant but familiar to her. Her world began to shack violently, rocks crumbled the demon stood laughing mockingly as it black rotten flesh began to melt into the ground.

"_Wake up!"_ The voice called again the green sky was torn asunder and her eyes opened to the real world, to the circle tower.

Jumping forward from the dream she began to gasp for air as if she had been drowning. Jowan fell back from the fright he had gotten. She was sitting up on an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. It wasn't the boys quarters, it was a single small room with empty shelves waiting to be filled and a neglected armoire in the corner of the room, cobwebs had taken over a corner of it. Someone had once lived here in this room, a very long time ago.

It was no part of the tower she knew, the room gave her a sense of foreboding, the room was barely lit, no candles or glow rocks. The air was stale and dusty, in the candle light she saw clumps of dust falling. She began to feel the sweat on her skin, her robes were drenched with sweat and had stuck to her skin. She could feel the rivulets of sweat running down her forehead and onto her cheeks.

Her hair was matted, she got up to look in a nearby mirror on the armoire. Her normal fiery red hair was clumped together to look darker. Jowan had already gotten himself up when she turned, wiping the dust off his robes.

"Maker's breath! Neria, what happened?" He asked slightly out of breath from the earlier shock.

She looked around the unfamiliar room, her mind was racing to figure out what had happened to her. Was still the Fade? Was she still being tested? She didn't know and no answers came to her.

"Stay back, demon!" She hissed as she raised her hands and began to channel power into them.

"D-Demon? What are you on about? For Andraste's sake calm down." Jowan quickly said trying to reassure her. She would have none of it, if this was indeed the Fade this was a demon wearing the face of Jowan possible pulled from her memories.

"Calm down. You are no longer in the Fade, child." An old voice called out calmly. "You passed the Harrowing. You are safe from the demon. I have to say you did surprisingly well." First Enchanter Irving stood at the door, next to him was the templar Cullen. Cullen had the smallest hint smile on his face.

She began to calm down, the magic she gathered left her and she let her sense return to her. Closing her eyes she felt her magical power, it wasn't as strong as it was in the Fade and she felt no presence of any spirit or demon. Her mind truly had returned from the Fade, she truly passed her Harrowing.

"W-What happened to me after I defeated the…demon?" She asked wiping the sweat from her forehead.

Irving entered closely followed by Cullen. Jowan stood where he had fallen, but soon realized he was not welcome and quickly left without a word.

"It is not uncommon for apprentices to pass out and remember nothing of happened after confronting the demon." He started. Irving sat down on the bed and stayed silent for a moment before continuing. "You attracted more than one demon that is less common. But you bested both, resisting temptation and proving you are a true mage. You awoke from the ritual and shortly thereafter collapsed. I had Cullen take you here, this room is a rest room we use to make sure the Harrowed apprentice gets the rest they need."

She only paid little attention to what Irving was saying, she was going through what had happened to her in the Fade in her mind. Mouse, he was a powerful demon, more powerful than he had let on and he was still out there, wandering the Fade. She decided she would have to do some research on demons. Apprentices could never fully study the demon hierarchy, but since she had just passed her Harrowing she would be allowed to have access to such tomes.

"…anyways I'll let you bathe in peace. After you are done please rest here for the rest of the night. In the morning you can collect what is left of your personal belongings and come seek me out in my study before you settle into your new room." Irving placed his wizened hand on her sweat clad shoulder. He didn't seem to mind the feel of sweat. "You did very well. I'm so proud of you."

Both men left her on her own in the dank room. Minutes later two female templars arrived with a steel bath inscribed with magical runes. Neria guessed they were minor flame runes to make the water at just the right temperature to enjoy. It was her first time having a proper bath, when female apprentices wished to bathe they were escorted to the bathing room and giving a large bucket full of water and a clean cloth. Not the most ideal way to clean oneself but there was limited space in the tower to have two fully equipped bathing areas.

It took a while for the bath to be filled, the female templars were in and out, to and fro carrying water. Neria stood far away from them. She swore she heard one of them muttered curses at her or maybe that was her imagination.

A female mage arrived once the templars had finished, bringing Neria a new set of robes and an iron staff. The apprentice robes was a light orange yellow colour, neatly folded and placed on the bed. The staff was the typical staffs that all apprentices were given when they passed their Harrowing. It was a long iron rod with markings painstakingly hand etched into the stave. A round crystal ball was place on top, it glowed with magic at her touch.

It was not as powerful as the one she had wielded in the Fade. Placing the staff next to her new robes she turned to face the metal tub. The runes were glowing gently, heating up the water.

Taking off her robes she just noticed Sparky's absences. Her heart sank at the absence of the wisp. She knew it wouldn't follow her out the Fade. Wisps were not smart or even strong to pierce the Veil to the real world unless guided by a mage. She thought nothing of it, she could summon the wisp again if she needed. Though she did wonder, Sparky seemed much more intelligent than a normal whips and it possessed a sense of individuality that no other wisp possessed.

Perhaps the Fade still holds many forgotten secrets waiting for mages to rediscover.

She waded into the bath the water was just nice it wasn't too hot it was at the right temperature for it to be relaxing. At least it was better than washing with just a cloth and a bucket of water in a cold room. Relaxing into the metal tub she recalled the rumours that had recently began to spread around the female apprentices that templars watched them bathe, many swear that they saw—or felt—someone watching them.

On a few occasions Neria felt that way as well. She swore felt the eyes of the templars on her, watching her wash her slender naked body, having lust filled fantasies as they did. It was very concerning indeed, the templars did watch over them in many other activities.

It was the most talked about matter for many weeks with many apprentices believing that the templars had indeed watched them bathe, some accused specific templars while others wished to soon forgot the rumours. The senior enchanters, having had enough of the rumour, told all the girls that there was no way to spy on them while they bathed, they were allowed to bathe in peace.

Neria closed her eyes and let herself sink deeper into the tub she hadn't felt this relaxed in…well—never. She was enjoying every moment of the water against her skin. _Is this what I can look forward to? If so, I can't wait._

The runes on the metal tub began to dim and the water slowly grew colder. _Not enough lyrium in the markings. I was really enjoying that, _she thought. Getting out of the tub she used the towel that was hung over the left handle to dry her body. She wrapped it around her before she realized that she hadn't washed her hair yet. She plunged her head into the water she immediately regretted that, the water was cold now. Her cold head retreated from the tub. _At least I have clean hair now. I think._

After she had dried she put on her new robes, it was just the right size for her, from the feel of the cloth it felt like it was custom fit for an elf. The staff felt odd and cold in her hands so she slung it onto her back. She wouldn't need to use it yet, there was plenty of time to practise with it later on so that it would feel right in her hands.

Tomorrow morning would be her first day as a newly Harrowed apprentice, the first day of a new chapter in her life in the tower. She wondered what would happen as she lay on the bed all the possibilities flouted around her mind. After an hour, she had not fallen asleep. She decided that some reading might help her.

"Off to the library then. Maybe I can find any information on that demon." She said to no one else but herself.

#

Jowan snuck into the chapel barely avoiding a patrolling templar, he should have been used to all this sneaking around by now to know the patrols, but alas it seems he wasn't. He was supposed to return to the apprentice quarters after he watched over his best friend, but he couldn't let this opportunity slip his grasp. In the back of the chapel there she was, Lily, a new Chantry initiate chanting the chant of light. He had heard her sing a few months ago, he had heard the chant many times but when she was sing, he was enthralled, captivated by her soothing, lovely voice.

He couldn't get her voice out of his mind, he had to hear it again. He stuck the shadows as she continued, he feared that he would soon be discovered. There were a few senior enchanters sitting down listing to the chant, Jowan recognized a few as his teachers but others were unfamiliar to him.

He snuck behind a statue of Andraste and quietly listened to the chant of light sung by her. His heart beating rapidly as her lips mouthed the words and her voice carried the words to his ears. The Chantry frowned upon mages having relationships. Mages were not allowed to have children, there was an absolute rule in place that strictly punished any mage who father a child. The child would be taken away and raised by the Chantry, the parents were not told or informed where their child was.

He did not like that idea. If it was possible to escape the tower he would have done so by now, but they had his phylactery, they could use that to find him no matter where he ran to. He had no notion to put the woman he loves through such a life.

The chant ended and the senior enchanters left, slowly while bickering toward each other. He had no idea what they were arguing about, and he didn't care. When they had left only Lily and the Revered Mother stayed behind. Jowan froze in place, he hadn't expected the Mother to say behind. He half expected to be caught by the old woman and thrown to templars. But she handed Lily a rag and turned with such a graced that had been trained into her with many years she left the chapel with graceful and considerate strides. Lily sighed, she looked so sad and helpless. He felt sorry for her, the life in the Chantry must fell like being trapped in one of the Circle's dotted around Thedas. Despite his heart telling him to go comfort her his mind warned against it.

"You can come out now. It is safe." She called softly.

"Really? No one else is around? No spying templar or young apprentice?" He said as he slowly stepped out from behind the statue. Lily nodded in his direction. Jowan sighed in relief, he didn't like this sneaking about after dark, but this was the only time he could be truly alone with her.

Jowan swallowed as Lily moved closer to him he could hear his own heat beat in his ears. It had been weeks since he had last been with her and he ached to feel her lips on his.

Lily dropped the cloth she was holding and looked longingly into Jowan's eyes. They had fallen in love. It was a few month ago, Jowan remembered, when he first met her. He passed the chapel on his way to class and saw her sing the Chant of Light. He had heard it before many, many times but her voice beckoned and called his attention and he was quickly ensnared. She had the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard.

That following night he visited the chapel hoping to see her…to talk with her. He introduced himself and soon they both got talking, he remembered he was so nervous that he'd stumbled on a few words. Before he knew it weeks later he was confessing his love for her, she didn't respond straight away of course. She was taken aback by the sudden confession, he remembered he didn't leave the apprentice quarters for days afterwards, regretting confessing.

When he went to apologise she responded with a kiss that he would never forget. She told him all about her doubts with the Chantries doctrine and expressed concerns over the templars treatment of mages. That put his heart at rest, she admitted that she had fallen for him.

From then on Jowan snuck out as much as he could to be with her. He told Neria that he had met a girl, but he didn't tell her who she was. Neria was hurt after that she voiced it quite clearly, Jowan felt bad afterwards but he could not risk the templars finding out about him and Lily.

Lily kissed him, it was passionate hungry kiss. Jowan got caught up in the kiss, his heart was racing two beats ahead of him he didn't want it to end. He was distracted when he felt a wetness on his cheek he opened his eyes and saw she was crying. He broke the kiss and Lily held him close.

"Lily? What's wrong?"

She gave him no response, her muffled cries sent dark clouds of fear into his mind. _What has happened? _He thought. _Did something happen? Did I do something wrong?_

She settled down and left his grasp. She still had tears in her eyes. Jowan felt his heart sink and braced himself for what she was going to say.

"T-T-The templars are going to make you Tranquil, Jowan—" She said quickly through tears.

_Tranquillity._

All the fears that he had imagined were a kinder fate to what Tranquillity was. No wonder why she was so upset. Tranquillity would strip him of his humanity away leaving him as an empty husk, thinking and talking but not truly feeling. All his ambitions and his love of Lily would all disappear as the templars sunder his mind.

"H-How do you know?"

Lily looked down at her feet nervously. "I saw the parchment on the Knight-Commander's desk. It authorized the rite to be performed on you. The Knight-Commander had already gave his approval and signed it. It said the rite needed to be performed on you as you are a danger to the Circle. They suspect you are a blood mage…practicing the dark, forbidden arts."

"I am no blood mage! I don't even know any blood magic! I have to go. I have to see the First Enchanter. Maybe I can have him revoke the rite, he's a good man." He said with such heat.

Lily shook her head and before she even spoke he knew what she was about to say. "Jowan. The First Enchanter had already signed it too. He was the one who had written it in the first place."

"No, no, no, no. He wouldn't…not to a fellow mage! Why, why me? I didn't do anything wrong!" Jowan felt his emotions going out of control. He felt betrayed by Irving a man who understood first-hand what mages go through and did his best to improve their lives. A man who he looked up to was the one to condemn him to a life Tranquillity.

"Calm down Jowan. Please." She said holding him tightly. He didn't notice her until she tightened her grip that she had been holding him the entire time.

"I-I need to get out of the tower. Go…somewhere where they can't find me." He said. It was the only course of action now, though not a smart one. Irving had betrayed him there was no other choice.

"You can't! They have your phylactery. Once you escape they'll be able to track you down. You know that they won't hesitate to put a sword through you!"

Jowan broke her embraced gently and trailed off. "There must be some way to escape! I won't sit idly by as they prepare to take all that makes me human away from me!"

Lily picked up the cloth she had dropped before and held it tightly in both hands. "I-I won't allow them to do this to you. I know you are no blood mage."

"I am not a blood mage, you're the only one who I can trust. I-I love you. So, so much." Jowan blurted out happily. Lily weakly smiled at him.

"I know. And…I love you so much too." She blushed through her tears. "To help you my love, I will do some searching on ways to escape this tower. Once we escape we shall begin a new life together without the Circle and the Chantry."

Jowan didn't know what to say, he was so overwhelmed with happiness despite the fact the threat of Tranquillity loomed over his head. The beginning of his escape was coming into place. If they could escape the tower after his phylactery was destroyed no templar could find him. He knew enough magic to hide his talents and no one on the outside knew who he was. The thought of a normal life outside the circle excited him, the threat of Tranquillity no longer held above his head.

"We will need help of course." Lily said looking around the chapel. "I'll do some digging into the history of the phylactery chamber, to see if there is any weaknesses we can exploit."

"I will do my own research into the matter. And I think I know who might want to help us." His thought went to Neria, she had been bullied and tormented, and maybe she would wish to escape? Only one way to find out, he'd have to ask her. "I promise Lily once we are gone from this place I am going to give magic up. I will not use it every again. I swear."

Echoed footsteps made the two jump. A templar or a priestess? Whoever it was they were drawing closer.

"Quick! Hide!" Lily ran towards the large statue of Andraste and began to rub the prophetess' feet with the cloth.

Jowan, ducking behind the smaller statue of Andraste, noticed the templar who entered the chapel. It was Ser Cullen, he was the templar who tore him from his bed to watch over Neria as she slept. He wasn't wearing his armour, it was strange to see a templar without their customary plate armour.

He never expected to be woken up during the night, he thought that he was to take his Harrowing but Cullen told him that he needed a friend of Neria to watch over her while she rested. Did the man see some danger in Neria? Or was he simply watching out for her well-being?

Cullen bowed at Lily and he was saying something to her that he didn't pick up on. Lily soon led Cullen towards the wooden confession booth Cullen entered one side and pulled the red curtain closed. Lily slowly entered and gave him a nod as she drew back the curtain, that was his queue to leave and he took it with much gusto. He had ran through the hallway and down the stairs before he slowed down into a walk, he couldn't help but think on what Cullen was doing there. Was he confessing about something?

#

Cullen held his hands together and silently prayed to the Maker for forgiveness for sins he had yet to commit. The booth was large enough to fit him comfortably without his armour, had he had it on he suspected that he would find it quite suffocating. The woman who led him to the booth was a mere initiate, but she had been given permission to be allowed to take confessions. He drew a breath considering his words carefully, thankfully the sister gave him time to collect his thoughts.

He had spent two years of his life training to become a templar, in those two years he quickly developed his skills in combating mages. They made him addicted to lyrium so to enhance his skills a small price to pay he told himself back then. He took his vows and attended the vigil and all that landed him here, in the tower in Ferelden. Here in this cold tower his heart had been captured by a woman.

Not a normal woman. An elven girl of nineteen. Neria Surana the newly Harrowed mage of the Circle. He had become quite smitten with her, he watched her one day in the library and her beauty captivated him. She moved with such grace like she was high born though she was shy at times but she showed a kindness towards others that no other her age showed to her.

As with all mages she was wary around templars and so he had done his best to not approach her out of the blue lest she got the wrong impression of him. From afar he saw that she was bullied by the other girls and had few—if you would call them that—female friends, it was hard to watch at times as the names they called her got worse with time but Neria took the insults and ignored them the best she could.

Patrolling the tower he had seen the excess' of the other templars they treated other mages with abuse and vile words. It wasn't honourable and every fibre of his being hated what he saw them do, he was helpless to stop them at times. Knight-Commander Greagoir did his best to punish those templars that over stepped their authority, but he had to maintain a balance of templars in the tower and so couldn't afford to keep transferring the troublemakers about often. Cullen felt like Greagoir mayhaps felt the same way he did.

Unlike his other superiors, he believed that the templars needed a more relaxed approach in dealing with mages, instead of using fear and thuggish tactics against them they should be compassionate towards them. The way the templars treat the mages now made the mages frightened and full of hate, that hate would lead them to seek out more power to punish the templars leaving them more vulnerable to the whispers of demons. His peers did not share his views and tormented him about them.

The Templar Order was steeped in a long tradition of guarding and hunting mages, it was not easy to serve when you have a differing opinion. But even still he was devoted to the Maker and his love for a mage had put him in conflict with himself and his beliefs.

"Are you ready yet, Ser Templar?" The initiate asked through the stained glassed window that separated them. He could see her silhouette she was sitting side ways while he sat facing towards her side. It was symbolic, he thought, her ears faced towards the intended so their words would reach her ears easily.

"Y-Yes." He responded, quite embarrassed

"What is it that would like to confess? The Maker will forgive those who confess their sins."

He quickly said with his eyes closed and the words fell out of his mouth. "I-I have fallen in love with a mage." He was waiting for the woman to tell him how wrong it was and how he should abandon such feelings to find peace. But she didn't say anything. He could picture her now, mouth agape with shock. He soon regretted his confession, this initiate was unproven she could easily spread word of this to the others in the chapel.

"Have you told the mage in question about of your feelings? If you haven't that is good. You do not need forgiveness unless you act upon these feelings you have. It would be best that you…do not get involved." Her voice broke for a moment as if she doubted her own advice.

"B-But…" He couldn't think of anything else, he expected the woman would tell him that all is forgiven in the Makers eyes and he could move on. He expected forgiveness and to be cleansed of his feelings.

He quickly left the booth unsure of what to do now. He left the chapel in a blind rush and before he knew it he had arrived outside the templars quarters. Thinking on what he had just happened with the confession and what he done made his face flush with unwanted rage. Making a fist he attacked the wall next to him with all his strength and anger. His fist stung with blinding pain, he cursed angrily at his stupidity all while holding his hand.

Looking down at his hand he suspected from the feeling that pulsed in his hand that it was broken. He wouldn't be able to hold his sword for a while now or preform his other templar duties.

Another reason to curse his own stupidity.

He would need magic to heal his hand before the sun rose but the only healer that he knew that was awake at this time was her. Neria. _Maker, why do you curse me so! _

Neria's temporary room that she was staying was now empty. The bathtub was gone and her old sweaty apprentice robes were folded neatly on the bed. _Where would she have gone? _He thought, he began to look through the room for any hint of where she might have gone. While looking a thought occurred.

Why did he fall for Neria so easily? Was it the way she moved or was it her elven looks? He didn't know the girl that well in all honesty but still his heart ached when he saw her. Escorting her to the Harrowing chamber was a challenging task for him, it felt like his heart would burst out of his chest.

The door creaked behind him, he turned and saw her. Neria stood in the doorway eyes wide and clutching two books tightly to her chest. She wore the standard mage robes and on her back was an iron staff. "Cullen." She called out, a flush of red appeared on her cheeks. "W-What are you doing here?"

Cullen held up his hand and gave it a slight wave wincing from the pain as he did. "I-I err…broke my hand." He said with a slight smile.

Neria looked astounded but gave a small smile shaking her head as she did. She placed the books on the bed and turned to face him again. "And what would you like me to do? You should know that I'm only a novice healer."

"I just need you to heal the flesh so to make the pain go away. I figure this could be good practise for you." He said with a slight laugh.

"Fine then, practise would be good. Hold out your hand." He did so and Neria placed her right hand on top. Her hand was smooth and warm—at least that what he thought it was like, the pain had numbed the feeling in his hand. Her eyes looked up and him and then back down. "Don't use any of your templar techniques, please."

A glow of white cool energy grew from her hand, he felt bone moving and the heat of the swelling cool his swollen hand began to return to its normal look. He had seen magic in use before mainly offensive magic but never healing magic this close up.

"There," she said as the white light receded. "your hand wasn't that badly broken as you thought it was."

Cullen clenched his hand and began preforming the exercises from his templar training to make sure there was no damage everything felt in placed, the muscles did not pain him and the bones seemed to have been mended. She was good at healing despite not knowing much about the healing arts.

"You're getting good at this. Keep up the good work."

"Oh…umm…thanks." She blushed a tad bit brighter than before, she was so cute when she blushed. He cursed at himself as his heart pounded faster in his chest. He shouldn't have these feelings.

"I-I have to go now. Thanks again."

Cullen quickly made his way to the door wanting to get as far away from her as possible lest his lust for her got the better of him. For all his templar training there was nothing that he was taught that would allow him to better control his emotions.

When he was far enough away from the room he lay back on the wall and let out a heavy breath. He looked at the hand that Neria had healed and placed it on his chest over his heart.

_Maker have mercy on my soul._

_#_

Neria couldn't quite understand Cullen, he seemed so sure of himself when he was taken her to the Harrowing Chamber but something about him before was off, like he was flustered about something. She didn't pay it much thought, what she was more interested in the books she had taken from the library. The templars allowed her to pass through on the Knight-Commander's orders, she told him that she wanted reading material so she could get to sleep quicker.

The books were of Tevinter origin written by a famed Magister of the Imperium back in the fiftieth year of the Tower Age, Garlinus Aureel, who, with the backing of the Imperial Chantry, captured demons and studied them in great detail. He published the book a year after titled: _Spirits, Demons and other Fade Creatures._

He had mapped the demon hierarchy in great detail, well as best he could. He had noted that blood magic came from the demons and warned others not to used blood magic against them as the demons would easily counter the magic. Neria read the tome for an hour studying every word carefully but there was no information on the demon that she had encountered.

The closest description she found in the tome was that of the Pride Demon, but the drawing in the tome was not the demon she had seen, it looked similar true enough, but the demon did not try to use her pride against her. She felt like it wanted out of the Fade like all demons, but it seemed more calculated and patient than the others of its kind. Putting the tome aside she began to read _Demons and Sprits, _this tome was published by the Andrastian Chantry, it was written by a Grand Enchanter before he died.

The tome described in detail the virtues that demons prey upon and it promoted a theory that spirits themselves could easily turn into demons. A Spirit of Justice could easily be warped into a demon of vengeance and so forth. The tomes didn't help and she resigned herself to the conclusion that the demon she encountered was in fact a new demon. Maybe one day she would write a book about it, once she was more experienced in magic of course.

Neria's eyes grew heavy, she didn't want to admit it but she was still tired from the Harrowing. Rest would be best. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander…into a peaceful sleep.

Morning set in and she was awoken to the sounds of a rude templar banging on the door to wake her up. She couldn't remember what she dreamed about last night but whatever it was she was fully rested from the Harrowing.

Today was the day she would move to the next floor and have her own room. She wouldn't have to see those who had bullied her. She reminded herself that she would have to see Aaliyah one last time. No doubt that she hadn't forgotten last night. Aaliyah did not forgive easily.

_Just put up with her for a brief moment and you'll rarely see her again, _she thought to herself as she walked down to the female apprentice quarters.

As she approached she heard a couple of hushed voices coming from beyond the corner. "Did you here? That elven girl, Neria, passed her Harrowing." A human girl said to the other.

Neria pressed up against the wall and took a slight peek at the two gossiping apprentices. One was dark skinned the other had a fair white complexion with short red hair and freckles.

"Yes, and I can tell you Aaliyah is not happy about that. Last night I heard her pray to the Maker to let Neria die!" The dark skinned girl replied.

"Oh, that bitch! She just jealous. She has been here longer than us and she has yet to take a Harrowing," The freckled girl mocked.

"I think it's that attitude of hers. It gets her into all sorts of trouble."

Neria needed to get to the rest of her belongings so she would have to pass them. She swallowed and walked out from behind the wall, passing the two girls who had stopped talking. "Well done, Neria. I hope you enjoy yourself up there." The freckled girl said with a tiny smile.

"Yeah, congratulations. And…urmm…sorry about all the…you know. I hope you can forgive us." The dark skinned girl said looking at her own feet uncomfortably.

"T-Thanks." Neria said meekly looking at them. She had never been congratulated by any of her female peers before it was a totally unfamiliar but welcome feeling. "D-Don't worry about it."

That was all she could manage before she scurried off into the quarters. The light of the morning shone through every window she saw many of the girls talking before noticing her and fallen silent. She slowed down as they looked at her, every part of her was bracing itself for some sort of assault. Either physical or verbal abuse.

"Oh, erm, well done Neria." A small voice said. Neria couldn't tell where it came from but she was surprised and everyone could see it.

"Yeah, well done." Another girl said. Suddenly, everyone began to congratulate her. Everyone in the room began to clap and applauded her. It was so strange to her she felt tears build up she struggled to hold them back. She noticed the two girls who joined in with Aaliyah in bullying her, they were clapping as well.

"T-Than—" she began but hesitated when she saw Aaliyah approach. A terrible though entered her mind, maybe Aaliyah asked them all to praise her to let her guard down. It was a horrible thought, her stomach knotted with the thought. She didn't want to believe that, but it wouldn't surprise her at all.

Everyone stopped when Aaliyah pushed her way past the others. They all stared at Aaliyah, Neria began to feel that her fear was about to become reality.

"Aaliyah." Neria said timidly.

Aaliyah glared at everyone unsatisfied. "You all are serious? This bitch isn't good enough to pass the Harrowing. Isn't it obvious? She cheated!"

"Aaliyah…you can't cheat on a Harrowing." A dark skinned girl with blonde hair said from behind her.

"Kira, you know that is bullshit! She is a cheat! She always cheats! That how she is better than me!" Aaliyah yelled stamping her foot on the ground like a child who didn't get their own way.

"Cullen said that several templars watched over the Harrowing. It was the quickest, cleanest Harrowing he'd ever seen." Kira said her eyes fell on Neria, Neria could see that Kira's eyes were apologetic towards her.

Kelsie, another one of Aaliyah's friends that once bullied her approached. She had long brown hair and her face was covered in makeup, most likely to hide the tiny scar on the left side of her lip. "Shut up!" She yelled as she slapped Aaliyah. Aaliyah recoiled rubbing her cheek. "You're upset that you didn't get your Harrowing, we all get it." She turned to Neria and outstretched her hand.

Neria raised her hand, her mind protested but she was able to grasp Kelsie's hand and shack it. "I'm so very sorry for all the things I said to you. I-I didn't mean them. Truly. I only did that to be in Aaliyah's good book. But thinking back on it, she isn't even that great." All the other girls nodded in agreement.

The girls who Neria had never interacted with but thought she couldn't talk to now seemed more open towards her. Only now did she realize that she had been a fool in her ways, she could have made friends with them all if she wanted to, but her own timid nature and fear of being rejected prevented her from doing so. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer and she burst out crying. Kelsie embraced her to comfort her.

Neria never thought that something like this would happen on her last day on the first floor. Before she left she spent time with as many of the girls as she could, getting to know them and talking about random things. Aaliyah was lost in the shuffle, Neria felt a tad bit sorry for her, after all that she had done to her Neria decided to not dwell on her past with Aaliyah and enjoy the rest of her time with the girls she thought didn't like her. She could still see them of course, she could go down to the quarters and talk to them. _One step at a time Neria. One step at a time._

Time had flown by quite quickly. It was already noon and she had yet to collect her remaining things. All that was left was a book she bought from a travelling trader a year ago and a hair brush that she believed belonged to her mother. She took the book and placed it in her satchel. She looked at the brush for a moment before picking it up.

It was a plain wooden brush with strange carvings in the handle. She was told it was written in an old elvish language, try as she might she couldn't translate it even with the help of the Tower veteran translator.

She never used the brush, she kept it as a memento of her past that she could barely remember.

Neria couldn't recall her mother. She was a child when she was given to the circle by a man who – at the time – she believed was her father. She found out later that he was a relative, her uncle. Neria asked the Irving to find out about her parents and all that he could find out was that she had an uncle, an elven man living alone in a town called Lothering and that he was the one who brought her to the tower. She wasn't allowed to contact him, would that she wanted to. She didn't know what to write or ask. So she kept on holding to the image that she had made of her mother.

She believed that her mother was a kind woman, who loved her very much and would always make time for her and that an illness of sorts claimed her life and when her magical talents manifested her uncle sent her to the tower. Neria held to the belief that her mother would have done anything to keep her from the Circle.

_Maybe one day I will truly find out everything about my mother, _she thought.

After she placed her hair brush into her satchel she made her way two the second floor of the tower towards the First Enchanter's own study.

The First Enchanters study was impressive indeed. Shelves on either side of the room were filled with so many books that she barely had the time to count them all. In the centre of the room was the main desk were Irving sat, it was filled with books and parchment and scrolls. The man was indeed very busy.

"Ah, welcome child." He said as she looked up from the parchment that he was writing on. He placed the quill on the desk perfectly and stood up. "From the looks of your satchel I see that you have collected your things. Excellent." He walked towards her and handed her a ring from his belt pocket.

She could feel the lyrium pulsing inside the ring. "Traditionally, these rings of lyrium-infused silver are given to each mage upon successful completion of the Harrowing. Take it, it is yours, as a sign of your skills."

"Thank you, First Enchanter." She said as she placed the ring on her left ring finger. She felt the small power in the ring boost her own slightly.

Irving smiled warmly at her, she could see how proud he was of her. He was a father-figure to her. He was always there for her giving gentle encouragement when she needed it and times where she thought she didn't.

"I shall take my leave now, if there is nothing else. I have to see to my room and get adjusted." She said with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to see her new accommodations.

Irving inclined his head. "Of course, there is nothing else. The day is yours to spend as you like. Your advanced lessons will begin tomorrow promptly. It seems as if you have someone to see you." He pointed out to the open door. There Jowan stood fidgeting.

She knew that something was up by the way he was fidgeting. Whenever there was something going on with Jowan he would always fidget whenever he stood still. She walked towards him and saw the relief on his face.

"You're all done with Irving now?" He said as giving a slight glare to Irving as he closed the door to his study.

"Yes…what's wrong Jowan? You seem a little on edge." She asked he was making her nervous now. Jowan rarely got into a state like this, he always followed the status quo. But something had gotten him like this and by the way that he glared at Irving she suspected it had something to do with him.

What could the First Enchanter have done to make Jowan this way?

"Can you come with me? I have something I need to tell you. It is important. Don't ask me anything until we get there."

"Jowan, your worrying me. Are you in some sort of trouble?"

Jowan waved his hand dismissively. "I-I just need to talk. Please just follow me."

She hesitantly followed him as he led on towards the direction of the chapel, she was beginning to worry more now. Whatever he was up to she knew that he was dragging her into it as well and there was no backing away now. So she told herself that she will find out what he wants.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

**_AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review it helps a lot and Thank you to all those who have followed and favoured this!_**


End file.
